There are many machines and environments requiring the use of electrically-generated sparks, including gas turbine engines, to trigger the combustion of a fuel and air mixture. These sparks are generated by the sudden discharge of electricity between two electrodes at a voltage that is typically of several thousand volts. The space between the two electrodes is usually referred to as the ignition spark gap. The electricity is initially provided to a discharge capacitor. Once the capacitor is charged, the current is very rapidly discharged through the ignition spark gap, thereby forming a sudden electrical arc which is referred to as the “spark”. This operation is repeated for as long as the presence of sparks is necessary.
Recent systems include high voltage solid state switching devices. However, the solid state switching devices tend to be very expensive and their reliability is generally not as good as required.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved system and method for generating ignition sparks.